VIXX RAMADHAN SERIES
by AA' Taekwoon Tobat
Summary: CHAPTER 1 UPP!. Member VIXX yang sedang
1. Prolog

**VIXX RAMADHAN SERIES (PROLOG)**

 **Title: VIXX in Pesantren(?)**

 **Author: jtw**

 **Cast: VIXX members -Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk-**

 **Guest**

 **Genre: Friendship, religi, humor gagal, pesantren-life(?)**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: jtw edisi tobat, kkk sekalian belajar mencoba nulis humor-religi, ahaha xD yahh sekali-sekali ingin lah jadi orang yg lurus, jangan terus-terusan menjurus. Ramadhan masa nista terus, ahay *lagak nya***

 **Sok lah enjoy aja buat 'ngabeubeurang' atau 'ngabuburit' /benerin peci sama sarung/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yok terminal terminal habis habis mangga persiapan mangga!"

Suara teriakan khas kernet bus membuat pemuda itu terperanjat seketika, karena baru saja ia akan tertidur beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menatap sport watch di pergelangan tangannya kemudian melirik ke jendela bus yang memasuki area terminal. Rupanya bus Karunia Bakti jurusan Garut-Jakarta yang ia tumpangi telah tiba di terminal Guntur, Garut Kota tepat pukul 10 pagi ini.

"Terminal habis! Sok mangga lalungsur, kade hilap cacandakan na bilih aya nu kakantun." (silahkan turun, hati-hati lupa ada barang bawaan yang tertinggal-red)

Sang kernet kembali mengingatkan para penumpang kemudian turun dari bus dan melesat ntah kemana. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sejenak kemudian berdiri, memeluk erat ransel besarnya yang tadi ia pangku, membiarkan para penumpang lain untuk turun terlebih dahulu. Dan tak perlu waktu lama ia sudah turun dari bus. Sedikit bergidik saat kakinya pertama kali menapak di tempat tersebut. Yah, cuaca Garut memang dingin ditambah mendung yang menghiasi langit sejak setengah perjalanannya tadi.

Pemuda itu merogoh saku jaketnya, meraih secarik kertas dan membacanya seksama. Detik berikutnya pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Lewat situ kah?"

Pemuda itu melangkah mengikuti orang-orang yang tadi berada satu bus dengannya, melewati pos penjagaan dan sampai pada apa yang ia tuju. Lagi pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan tersenyum mendapati apa yang ia cari.

Angkot hijau no.9.

Dengan segera ia langkah cepat dan bertanya pada supir.

"Pertigaan Samarang, mas?"

"Muhun jang, silakan naik."

Pemuda itu segera naik, beruntung angkot yang ia tumpangi tidak ngetem terlalu lama.

Sekitar tigapuluh menit akhirnya ia sampai di pertigaan, tepat di depan sebuah minimarket ia turun dari angkot.

"Mas, kalau mau ke Pesantren Rancabango, dari sini naik apa ya?"

Pemuda itu bertanya pada supir angkot sambil membayar ongkos.

"Oh, itu Ujang° tinggal naik delman aja nanti dianterin sampe pesantren."

Setelahnya pemuda itu mengangguk berterimakasih lalu mencari delman disekitar. Beruntung ada satu delman yang menganggur. Segara ia berlari menghampiri.

"Ke pesantren ya Pak."

"Oh siap Jang. Sok mangga naik."

Sumringah, pemuda itu segera naik dan duduk dibelakang pak kusir. Namun dua detik kemudian wajah sumringahnya sirna

saat seseorang ikut naik pada delman-nya sambil membawa sebuah kardus yang cukup besar. Pemuda itu melotot pada pemuda bertubuh mungil berkulit lebih gelap darinya yang baru saja menyerobot masuk delmanya.

"Maaf mas, saya sudah naik delman ini duluan."

Pemuda itu berusaha untuk bersikap sopan mengingat dirinya 'perantau' di daerah ini. Sedangkan si pemuda hitam itu hanya nyengir dan berkata pada pak kusir,

"Ayo Mang."

"Pak saya kan sudah duluan!"

Pemuda itu tak terima, namun sang kusir malah terkekeh dan mulai memacu kudanya untuk berjalan.

"Sudah sudah.. toh tujuan kalian sama."

Pemuda itu melotot tak percaya, kemudian mendengus melihat Pemuda hitam di hadapannya malah berkipas menggunakan pecinya.

'Ck, menyebalkan.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Bersambung ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayo siapakah pemuda yang datang ke Garut itu? Dan Pemuda hitam itu? Wkwk second question uda ketebak kali ya ahaha nasib si hitam /dibunuh byeolbit/

Oke, lanjut atau ngga nya tergantung review kalian. Mau lanjut? Ya review aja. Haha. Yodah ane mau tidur dulu dah, ngantuk. mumpung masi pagi *lah*

Salam ganteng-jtw


	2. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu melotot tak percaya, kemudian mendengus melihat pemuda hitam dihadapannya malah berkipas menggunakan pecinya.

'Ck, menyebalkan.'

.

 **VIXX RAMADHAN SERIES #01**

 **"Wilujeng Sumping"**

 **(selamat datang)**

 **Title: VIXX in Pesantren(?)**

 **Author: jtw**

 **Cast: VIXX members -Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Wonshik, Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk-**

 **Guest - Yonghwa, Sojin, Eunji**

 **Genre: Friendship, religi, humor gagal, pesantren-life(?)**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: jtw edisi tobat, kkk sekalian belajar mencoba nulis humor-religi, ahaha xD yahh sekali-sekali ingin lah jadi orang yg lurus, jangan terus-terusan menjurus. Ramadhan masa nista terus, ahay *lagak nya***

 **Sok lah enjoy aja buat 'ngabeubeurang' atau 'ngabuburit' /benerin peci sama sarung/**

 **Ps: semua nama cast disini tolong jangan di judge. Ngga bermaksud serius.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan peci, pemuda hitam itu menatap pemuda tinggi didepannya, memperhatikan postur dan penampilan pemuda tersebut. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, rahangnya tegas. Mganteng-jtw

sipit, hidungnya besar. Kulitnya putih susu, rambutnya berwarna coklat almond.

'Ah, pasti dia turunan bule, atau malah oriental ya?'

Si pemuda hitam manggut-manggut sendiri dengan pemikirannya, kemudian kembali memperhatikan pemuda asing itu.

'Dilihat dari penampilan dan barang-barang yang dipakainya, pasti dia orang kaya. Ck, anak kota sekali.'

Kembali manggut-manggut.

'Ah, si Emang tadi bilang tujuan kami sama? Apa dia itu...'

"Punten Kang. Kalau boleh tau, akang mau ke pesantren Rancabango?"

Pemuda hitam itu akhirnya membuka percakapan, sekedar bertanya basa-basi. Membuat pemuda asing itu menoleh padanya, dengan tatapan seadanya.

"Iya."

Pemuda hitam itu tersenyum sumringah. Rupanya pemikirannya benar.

"Dari mana Kang?"

"Jakarta."

"Wah geuning betul dari kota. Mau nyantren disini?" (geuning:ternyata-red)

Pemuda asing itu hanya manggut. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka ditanya-tanya. Tapi ya, ia ingat lagi kalau ia hanya seorang perantau. Sebisa mungkin harus bersikap baik.

"Kenalin. Saya Cha Hakyeon Immadudin, salah satu santri di pesantren itu."

Si pemuda hitam akhirnya mengajak berkenalan sambil mengulurkan tangan, dan si pemuda asing menatap nya sejenak, kemudian membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Han Sanghyuk Fauzan Nasrullah, panggil Hyuk aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa akang jauh-jauh dari Jakarta mau nyantren disini?"

Hakyeon kembali bertanya dengan langkah terseok-seok. Pasalnya ia tengah menjinjing kardus berukuran cukup besar berisi kertas-kertas Hvs yang baru saja ia beli untuk kebutuhan pesantren.

Lalu objek yang ditanya?

Sanghyuk malah berjalan mendahuluinya, sibuk mengagumi pemandangan yang tersaji indah di depan matanya. Pesawahan yang padinya mulai menguning terbentang luas di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui, serta pegunungan hijau yang hampir menyentuh langit menjadi background bangunan pesantren. Yah, mereka memang masih perlu berjalan kaki sebentar lagi, dan bangunan pesantren telah nampak terlihat dari kejauhan.

"Aduh,"

Sanghyuk terkaget dan segera menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar pekikan Hakyeon. Ah, rupanya pemuda hitam itu terjatuh karena tak kuat lagi membawa kardus itu. Dan matanya membulat kala Hakyeon menahan sakit. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada kaki Hakyeon yang tertindih oleh kardus. Dengan sigap Sanghyuk menghamipir dan berjongkok didepan Hakyeon, membantu menyingkirkan kardus itu dari kaki Hakyeon. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit mendapati kardus itu cukup berat untuk disingkirkan dengan kekuatan tangan yang biasa.

"Nuhun kang."

Hakyeon mencoba untuk berdiri dan lagi-lagi merintih, menatap kardus itu nelangsa. Bagaimana membawanya?

Sret

Hakyeon melongo saat dilihatnya Sanghyuk mengangkat kardus itu dengan sigap dan menaruhnya di pundak.

"Apa kau biasa bawa barang begini?"

"E-eh?" Hakyeon membeo, dua detik kemudian ia tersadar. "Iya, hehe. Berat yah? Sini biar saya aja yang bawa."

"Biar saja."

Hakyeon menatap pemuda itu yang berjalan didepannya dengan langkah ringan, seolah berat kardus itu tak terasa baginya.

'Kuat sekali. Padahal ransel dipunggungnya aja gede banget kaya mau naik gunung.' Hakyeon membatin, kemudian mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sanghyuk.

"Jadi, kenapa akang jauh-jauh dari kota datang ke kampung buat nyantren?"

Hakyeon kembali bertanya, dirinya ini memang tipe lelaki kepo. Sedangkan Sanghyuk masih terus berjalan sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"Baru lulus SMA, sebelum kuliah disuruh Mama nyantren dulu."

Hakyeon tercengang.

"Baru lulus SMA, serius?"

Sanghyuk menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali menatap arah langkahnya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Ngga, itusih badannya gede banget, ternyata masih muda."

Sanghyuk sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban polos Hakyeon. Selain bertubuh mungil dan hitam, pemuda ini seperti wanita, hobi bicara.

"Emang ma-akang ini umur berapa sampai kaget gitu kalau saya baru lulus SMA?"

Sanghyuk yang hendak berkata 'mas' mengubahnya jadi Akang karena dari logat sunda yang kental saat Hakyeon bicara bisa ia simpulkan kalau Hakyeon asli daerah sini.

"Ck, saya mah udah tua. Kalo dulu kuliah mah udah jadi sarjana lagi."

"Dua puluh dua?"

"Betul. Euleuh.. bisaan nebaknya kamu teh."

Lagi Sanghyuk terkekeh, ternyata pemuda ini menyenangkan. Ia merasa awal kehidupannya di tempat ini akan baik mengingat ia telah menemukan teman pertama.

"Akang empat tahun lebih tua dari saya."

"Tuhkan, apa saya bilang. Bener kalo saya teh udah tua. Alah.."

Dan setelahnya Hakyeon berseru karena mereka telah sampai di gerbang pesantren. Sanghyuk menatap bangunan dihadapannya dengan kagum. Bukan bangunan yang mewah, namun enak dipandang. Halamannya juga luas. Dilihatnya pula sepertinya pesantren akan mengadakan acara, karena terlihat beberapa santri yang tengah sibuk membuat panggung.

"Nah, ini bangunan belajarnya. Kalo kobongnya mah dibelakang." (kobong:asrama-red)

Hakyeon menjelaskan sambil membuka pintu gerbang, memasuki area halaman pesantren diikuti Sanghyuk dibelakangnya. Pemuda tinggi itu memperhatikan santri sekitarnya yang kini tengah menjadikan dirinya sebagai objek perhatian umum.

"Heh Yeon! Lu mah lama amat beli kertas Hvs doangan! Terus... heh lu nyuruh kuli panggul kemari juga? Emang lu punya duit buat bayar kuli panggul? Yaelah bawa Hvs segitu doang kaga kuat, cem cewe ae. Kalo gakuat ngapa lu kaga-aw! Sakit dodol! Ngapa lu ngi-ngmpt"

Hakyeon seketika menginjak kaki pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dan membekap mulutnya, sambil melirik Sanghyuk yang kini melotot protes pada pemuda disamping Hakyeon.

'Apa-apaan orang ini ngatain gua kuli panggul? Dasar kerupuk lontong sayur.'

Sanghyuk ngedumel dalam hati, tak terima dikatai kuli panggul. Bahkan wajahnya terlalu tampan untuk dikatakan sebagai manager artis sekali pun. Tak ada yang lebih elit apa?

"Maaf ya Hyuk, dia mah emang suka ngomong seenak hidungnya. Hehehe"

Sanghyuk hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hakyeon, kemudian menurunkan kardus itu dan meletakkannya tepat disamping kaki pemuda teman Hakyeon—yang tengah Hakyeon injak.

"Kamu teh jangan ngomong sembarangan, Wan. Dia teh santri baru disini, dodol."

Hakyeon berbisik pada temannya itu dan melepas tangannya kala merasa temannya itu mengerti.

"Ane Lee Jaehwan Abdul Qodar. Maaf ane kaga tau kalo ente santri baru dimari."

Teman Hakyeon itu, Jaehwan, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sanghyuk yang hanya diangguki oleh pemuda itu.

"Namanya teh Han Sanghyuk Fauzan Nasrullah, panggil aja dia Hyuk. Umurnya masih delapan belas."

Jaehwan manggut-manggut mendengar penuturan Hakyeon sambil memperhatikan santri baru itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian berdecak kagum.

"Yodah Yeon, lu anterin ke Pak Kyai sonoh. Kasian juga dia keknya udeh kecapean. Biar ini gua yang bawa ae."

Hakyeon ngangguk lalu melirik Sanghyuk. "Mau nemuin Pak Kyai sekarang?"

"Iya, harus laporan juga ke rumah kalo saya udah nyampe dan ketemu Pak Kyai."

"Udeh sonoh Yeon anterin cepet. Eh Hyuk makasih ye uda bantuin si Hakyeon bawa nih kardus, kesian juga pasti berat, ck. Shik, Wonshik! Sini lu bantuin gua!"

Kini mata Sanghyuk tertuju pada seorang santri yang tengah memegang palu dan paku —sedang membuat panggung—berlari menghampiri mereka karena dipanggil Jaehwan.

"Ono opo toh Wan?"

Wonshik bertanya dengan logat Jawa yang medok pake banget sambil benerin pecinya yang nyengsol.

"Ini bantuin gua angkat kardus ini ke Kopontren. Sekalian nih, kenalan sama santri baru."

Wonshik manggut lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, say hi.

"Ahmad Wonshik Muqoddas, dari Boyolali."

"Ih ntar aja dulu kenalannya yah, kasian ini Aden Sanghyuk udah kecapean harus ketemu Pak Kyai dulu. Sok yah eta kardusna kudu cepetan dibawa bisi udah ditungguin hvsna."

Hakyeon buru-buru membawa Sanghyuk menjauh dari dari dua temannya itu karena merasa tak enak pada Sanghyuk yang harus segera bertemu dengan Pak Kyai. Sedangkan Sanghyuk, ia merasa lucu berada di tempat ini. Kesan pertama masuk ke pesantren ternyata jauh dari bayangannya yang mengira pesantren tak sesuai dengan dirinya . Ia jadi penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sanghyuk sekarang, berdiri diambang pintu meneliti seluruh isi ruangan yang katanya telah dibagi dengan salah satu santri juga. Ya, usai bertemu Pak Kyai di pondoknya, ia diantar Hakyeon menuju kobong dan sampailah ia disini, diruangan yang cukup pas-pasan untuk ditempati dua orang. Ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya.

Sedikit menghela nafas, Sanghyuk melangkah menuju tempat tidur yang masih rapi —ia simpulkan bahwa itu tempat tidur untuknya— dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Merogoh handphone di saku jaketnya kemudian mengirim pesan singkat untuk mamanya kalau ia telah tiba di pesantren.

Cklek

"Oh, kau si santri baru itu ya?"

Seseorang masuk dan langsung berdiri dihadapannya, membuat Sanghyuk mau tak mau bangkit untuk duduk dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Iya. Akang yang tinggal di kamar ini?"

Seperti ekspresi Hakyeon saat dirinya menyahuti pemuda itu untuk pertama kali, pemuda dihapadannya pun memberikan ekspresi wajah sumringah luar biasa.

"Horas! Betul kau! Perkenalkan! Namaku Miftahul Hongbin Al-fatah, Medan punya!"

Sanghyuk tercengang.

Rupanya yang nyantren disini banyak yang berasal dari daerah jauh.

"Ah, kita harus bergegas cepat. Sebentar lagi Ustadz Yonghwa akan ceramah sebelum sholat dzuhur. Kita wajib menghadiri atau kau akan dapat hukuman!"

Pemuda batak bernama Hongbin itu segera menuju lemarinya dan mencari sarung. Sedangkan Sanghyuk hanya melongo. Ia baru saja akan beristirahat dan dirinya sudah harus menghadiri ceramah? Tolong, bahkan tubuhnya saja masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan atmoafir disini. Ayolah biarkan ia sekedar meluruskan punggungnya sejenak saja.

"Bahh macam mana pula itu! Mengapa kau malah terbengong-bengong? Cepat kau bersih-bersih dan ganti baju kau! Ustad Yonghwa tak kenal toleransi meski pada santri baru sekalipun."

Sanghyuk melemas. Pikirannya tentang kedatangannya kesini beberapa menit lalu harus ia pertimbangkan kembali.

Dengan ogah-ogahan yang tidak terlalu kentara ia membongkar isi tasnya kemudian meminta Hongbin untuk menunjukkan letak kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk memilih untuk memperhatikan pria yang memulai pembicaraannya dengan berdiri diatas mimbar daripada membalas tatapan para santri lain yang menatap kearah dirinya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan pemikiran di kepala mereka. Risih juga kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya apa yang aneh dengan dirinya?

"Itu namanya Aden Taekwoon. Jung Taekwoon Khairul Anwar Al-Anshary. Putra bungsu Kyai Jung, adiknya Ustadz Yonghwa. Dia itu Ketua Santri. Makanya sekarang mimpin rapat Panitia Milad Pesantren."

Sanghyuk manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Hakyeon yang berbisik disampingnya. Ya, setelah bubar sholat dzuhur tadi, Hakyeon segera datang menghampirinya dan memberi tau kalau dirinya harus ikut rapat Panitia Milad, disuruh oleh Kyai Jung. Dan dirinya juga tidak bodoh untuk tidak tau apa itu Milad.

"Kepada Teh Sojin mangga tolong dijelaskan bagaimana rancangan acaranya."

Seorang santriwati berhijab hijau muda yang dipanggil Taekwoon maju kedepan dan berdiri didekat papan tulis —bersebrangan dengan Taekwoon—dan mulai menjelaskan bagaimana acara tersebut nanti akan digelar dengan cekatan, ditambah gerangan tangannya yang sigap menuliskan konsep di papan tulis. Sanghyuk dibuat kagum. Sudah cantik, ayu, pintar, soleha, murah senyum pula. Andai teman-teman wanitanya di Jakarta seperti si Teteh Sojin itu.

"Teh Sojin itu siapa?"

Kini giliran Sanghyuk berbisik.

"Oh, itu Tetehnya Den Taekwoon, santriwati terpintar se-pesantren. Makanya dijadiin asisten Den Taekwoon, karena masih keluarga juga, jadi biar enak kerjanya karena masih muhrimnya."

Kembali Sanghyuk manggut-manggut.

"Lalu, akang sendiri jadi apa?"

"Saya mah ngurus bagian keuangan sama Neng Eunji. Tuh yang duduk di barisan depan para akhwat, yang pakai jilbab oranye."

Pandangan Sanghyuk mengikuti arah telunjuk Hakyeon dan mendapati akhwat itu tengah sibuk mencatat di bukunya.

"Nah, seperti itu kira-kira rancangan acaranya. Ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Semua santri yang ikut menjadi panitia serempak menjawab "Tidak" saat Taekwoon memberi kesimpulan dari penjelasan Teh Sojin.

"Oh ya, kepada Santri baru yang duduk disebelah Kang Hakyeon, diharap maju kedepan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Sanghyuk terkaget saat orang yang bernama Taekwoon itu tiba-tiba berucap demikian. Menoleh pada Hakyeon yang diangguki dengan senyum ramah oleh pemuda itu. Dengan agak ragu akhirnya ia bangkit berdiri dan melangkah menuju tempat Taekwoon.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri dihadapan para santri dengan rasa gugup luar biasa. Ugh, padahal berdiri didepan jutaan orang saat Olimpiade Nasional pun ia tak segugup ini. Dan sekilas bisa ia lihat tatapan para santri akhwat yang menatap kagum padanya, membuat rekor gugupnya bertambah ke level maksimal.

'Apa yang kudu gua omongin? Aduh kenapa malah blank gini sih.'

Sanghyuk meremas sarung tenun yang dipakainya.

"Sok mangga Aden, silakan perkenalkan dirinya."

Taekwoon kembali berucap, dan Sanghyuk menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Nama saya Han Sanghyuk Fauzan Nasrullah, manggilnya Hyuk aja. Saya dari Jakarta, euh baru lulus SMA. Mohon bimbingannya dari para akang dan teteh semuanya."

Sanghyuk memberikan perkenalan terbaiknya. Membuat suara bisik-bisik diantara para santri yang begitu kentara.

"Hatur nuhun Aden Hyuk sudah memperkenalkan dirinya. Dan kepada semua yang ada disini, punten tolong dibantu Aden nya biar bisa beradaptasi dengan baik." (hatur nuhun:terimakasih-red)

Taekwoon menjeda ucapannya sejenak demi mendengar jawaban persetujuan dari para santri.

"Dan saya juga dapat mandat dari Pak Kyai, kalau Aden Hyuk diminta untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara Milad ini, mengingat prestasi Aden yang begitu gemilang saat sekolah. Kumaha, sadayana satuju?" (kumaha, sadayana satuju?:gimana, semua setuju?-red)

Para santri merespon baik apa yang diucapkan oleh ketua mereka, sedangkan Sanghyuk kini hanya melongo bodoh tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

'Apa?'

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ bersambung ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zonk!

Uda pada nebak Taekwoon ehh nyatanya si Bungsu Hyogi wakakaa lol.

Jadi, ini cerita apa? Petualangan siapa? Ngga faham ya? Saya juga. *loh*

#01 masih lempeng garing krenyess krenyess, sengaja saya buat begitu. So, kalau mau protes, silakan beri masukan yg baik dikotak review. Ini cerita mau saya lanjut kalo emang kalian pengen ini dilanjut.

Wabillahi taufiq wal hidayah, wassalamu alaikum warahmatullahi wabarakatuh.

Salam ganteng-jtw

PS: Makasih buat semua yang sudah review^^. Kalau banyan waktu senggang nanti dibalasin satu-satu sama jtw... Kkkkkkk


End file.
